Beca's Disappearance
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Beca's gone and no one knows where she is, will she return? and if yes, in what state?


**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hello again :) my posts will be slower than usual because i just started school and i don't have much time, but i hope you'll bear with me and enjoy when i do post :)_**

 ** _I'd love to hear what you guys think of my fics and if you have any suggestions i will be happy to hear them, it may take me awhile to post them but i will try :)_**

 ** _You can contact me either in the comments here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or on twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL] :) ENJOY!_**

C-

I was making dinner, some pasta and a vegetable salad, and she wasn't home yet. She usually gets home at around 6:30… It's 7 o'clock. I tasted the pasta and kept it in the boiling water for another minute as I fetched my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang 3 times before it went to voice-mail. I frowned at my phone, turned off the gas and emptied the water out of the pasta pot. I seasoned it, set the table and cut up the salad. She still didn't arrive. I sat down in front of the food at the table and tried calling her again. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Hi, this is Beca, I can't talk right now, leave a message after the beep." I hung up and slammed my phone down onto the table, frustrated. I stared at the food, knowing it would get cold if she doesn't come soon, and decided to cover the pasta up and put a towel on it to save as much warmth as possible. I got up and went to sit on the stairs in front of the door, waiting for her to come in.

It was 8:30 p.m. and she still hasn't arrived, I was getting worried. I'd already called her and everyone we knows at least 10 times, I've left her 20 messages and no one knows where she is. I walked into the kitchen and put some pasta and salad on a plate for myself, went back to the stairs and ate while waiting.

At 9:30 I finally decided to call her boss and ask if she came to work today, she answered after 1 ring- "Hello?" I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and said- "Hi! Um, this is Chloe Beale. I'm Beca Mitchell's roommate-" "oh, yes! Ms. Mitchell has mentioned you." she says sweetly, "right," I say, "Um, did she come into work today?" I ask, biting my lip and staring intently at the door, "Yes, she has. Why?" she replies, sounding slightly confused, "Oh. Well, she usually gets home at 6:30 and it's 9:30 now… I'm just a little worried… Do you happen to know where she is?" I ask, getting nervous, "No… She left work at the usual time. There was no traffic today and she didn't mention going anywhere special…" she answers. "Oh." I say, a little disappointed, "Well, thanks anyway." I say as I'm about to hang up, but before I do she says- "I hope she gets there soon. And, Miss Beale, if she isn't home by tomorrow morning let me know. You might need to call the police…" I feel my throat tighten as I say- "Okay, thanks. Bye." and hang up. I walk to the kitchen, put the food into the fridge and go have a quick shower. I brush my teeth and try calling Beca again. Still no answer.

It's 11 o'clock and I'm still sitting on the stairs and watching the door. It's been more than 5 hours. My back is starting to hurt and my eyes are starting to droop. I go get a blanket and go into the lounge, lying on the couch with my face to the door. I lie awake for 2 hours before I fall asleep.

I jerk awake the next morning from the light pouring into the lounge through the windows. I get up and stretch, getting ready to go check if Beca came back while I was asleep. It's 7 a.m. and I walk up to the bedrooms, making my way to Beca's room. I yawn and open her door a creek, peering inside. I don't see anyone so I open it all the way and step inside. The room is just like it was yesterday morning, only Beca isn't in her bed. I try to calm myself down by telling myself that she's probably in the shower. I walk to the bathroom door and knock loudly- "Beca?" I call loudly, but no answer comes. I frown and try the handle, the door opens. No one is in there. I run around the house yelling her name but I get no answer and see her nowhere. I run to the lounge and dial her number again- no answer. I call another 5 times but she still doesn't answer. So I call her boss and let her know- "Hi. It's Miss Beale from last night. Beca hasn't come home. She's still not answering." I say quickly, while I get dressed fast and try to decide if I should go to work today. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll let you know if she shows up… You should call the police, too." she says and I thank her and hang up. I stare at my phone and think- should I call the police? It's been more than 12 hours… I decide to go into work today and if I don't get a hold of her by lunchtime I will call the police.

I arrive at the school and I have 3 lessons in a row in the morning. I teach 3rd grade, 4th grade and 2nd grade today. I teach them a new song and give them some free time on the instruments while I try calling Beca, but again- no answer. It's almost lunchtime and I'm sitting alone in the teacher's room, waiting for the bell to ring. It rings 5 minutes later and teachers start pouring in. Benji walks in and sits down next to me- "Hey, any news yet?" he asks, wearing a worried expression, I shake my head and he pats my back. "I'm sure you'll hear soon…" he says, not sounding convincing at all. So I just nod lightly and walk over to a quiet place to try calling again. No answer.  
I eat up my food quickly and walk outside, trying to find the most quiet place. I find a spot on a bench on the grass and sit down. I take out my phone and dial 911. "911, what's your emergency?" a man's voice asks. "My roommate is missing." I say shortly and wait to hear the reply. "How long was it since someone saw him or her last?" he asks, "Her boss saw her leave work last night at 5:30 p.m. and she was heading home." I answer. "So that's almost 24 hours ago… What's your name, miss?" he asks, as I hear some shuffling and I figure he's writing this down, "My name is Chloe Beale. My roommate is Beca Mitchell." I hear some scribbling as he says- "Alright. We'll send some people to go look for her and some people over to you for some questions, okay?" he asks quickly and I reply with an "okay" as he asks where I live. I give him the address, he says someone will be there soon and hangs up.

I go and sit on the stairs again, trying to call Beca again but to no avail. 10 minutes later there's a knock on the door and I open it to 2 policemen and one policewoman. They walk in and I gesture toward the couch as I go and get them some water. I come back to the lounge with some cups and a bottle of water, place them on the coffee table and sit down on the one-seat couch in front of them. The two men are looking around, interested in the decorations, when the woman just looks at me and says- "So, we're here to ask you some questions. Are you ready?" I nod and straighten up. The other two turn their attention to me and the woman asks- "When did you notice she was missing?" I swallow hard and say- "Well, she usually gets back home at 6:30. When she wasn't home by 7:00 I started getting worried. I called her and everyone we know millions of times. Her boss was the last to see her, from what I know. Someone might have seen her leaving work or on her way home." she nods thoughtfully and looks at a notepad on her lap, "Where does she work?" she asks, "A music producing company an hour away from here… Musical Tone's Heart." I answer and glance at the other two, they weren't saying a word. The woman saw this and nudged them, they jumped slightly and one of them turned to me- "And her boss's name?" he asked, "Lana Diblasio." I answer. They all nod and she turns to me again- "Would you accompany us to her?" she looks concerned. I stand up and say "Yes." she stands up and the two guys follow suit. I grab my keys and lock the door after they leave. The two guys get in front and she sits with me in the back of the car. I tell them Beca's work address, they turn on the siren and we're off.  
During the hour drive she asks me a few more questions and make small talk. She's sweet but I can't think of anything but Beca. Where could she possible be?!

We arrived at her work, they asked Lana some questions and asked the other employees too. The last time anyone had seen her was when she left work the other day at 5:30. I thanked Lana and she wished me luck before they drove me back home. They told me people are out looking for her and I should stay home, not go out to look myself. I need to stay and wait for a call. I said I won't and they left.

It was 8 p.m. by then so I warmed up some of the pasta from yesterday and ate quietly. I didn't know what to do. Beca's disappeared, I'm not allowed to go looking for her and I'm supposed to stay at home. I heaved a big sigh and finished eating. I locked the door and walked upstairs to take a shower. I'm in the middle of drying myself when I break down and cry. I drop to the floor of the bathroom, in my dressing gown, and cry. I cry and cry and cry. The tears don't stop falling. I lie on the bathroom floor, crying, for hours. I managed to force myself to get up at around 12 a.m. and into bed. I slid into my pajamas and lay in bed, still crying. I didn't sleep all night. My tears didn't stop falling. I kept thinking- what if something happened to her?! What if she was kidnapped? Killed?! Raped?! I was driving myself crazy with these thoughts and I couldn't stop.

When morning came I got up and, without thinking twice, I walked out the door and got into my car. I was going to look for Beca. I slumped into the driver's seat, put in the key and turned it. The engine turned on and I started backing out of the parking space. I got onto the main road and asked myself- where would Beca go? That was easy- Barden University, Amy's house and LA. I went with the first 2 and drove to Amy's house. Amy let me in and we talked for a little, she hadn't seen Beca for 2 days and she was keeping an eye out. She gave me a hug before I left and I did all I could to hold back more tears. I got back into the car and started driving to Barden University. It was 2 hour drive, I filled petrol on the way, and the tears fell freely by the time I was half way there. Titanium came onto the radio and I couldn't help but cry even more when I thought of the first time we sang together.

 _I was in the shower with Tom, my boyfriend at the time, when I suddenly heard the door to the shower stalls close and a voice singing. A beautiful voice. I stopped what I was doing right away and listened. The voice was singing "Titanium" by David Guetta. I listened closely and recognized the voice! It was that girl I tried to recruit. I knew she could sing! I heard some scrapes against a rake and water turning on in the stall next to ours. I didn't even look at Tom as I walked toward her stall, sliding open the shower curtain slowly and seeing her. I smiled at my discovery before saying- "You CAN sing!"  
_ _She was very fidgety and tried to cover herself up. But after telling her I won't leave until she sings to me she let herself go and sang. I joined in and we harmonized to "Titanium". Just the two of us. I completely forgot about Tom until he came in and said she had a lovely voice, I nodded in agreement but then saw Beca's face and realized what was going on. I led Tom out and told her I'd see her at auditions._

At the time I didn't know I would fall for that girl and end up doing anything to get closer to her. I asked her to move in with me a couple months ago, it's been the best time of my life! But now she's gone and I have no idea where she is. I reached Barden with puffy eyes and went to the secretary. I asked her if she's seen Beca Mitchell but she shook her head and said she hasn't seen her since graduation. I thanked her and walked around the campus, asking around and showing people her picture. No one has seen her. I gave up after an hour and a half and drove back home. I got home at 6 p.m. and ate something small. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day I stayed in bed all day. Aubrey came to visit me at some point, she tried to get me out of bed but I didn't budge. She brought me some food and water to my room and stayed with me for a little. There was no news. It's been 3 days.

On the fourth day I called in sick for work and stayed in bed. Jessica and Ashley came to check on me at some point but didn't stay long. I got out of bed to go to the bathroom and on the way back I passed by Beca's room. I stopped at her open door and walked in. Beca doesn't usually like people coming into her room, but she never seemed to mind when I did. I looked around and saw that she had just changed her sheets before she disappeared. I walked toward the bed and sat down on it. I've done this so many times, coming in to comfort Beca, watch her do her mixes or just to talk. I leaned back onto the bed and breathed in, I could smell her. I sniffled and got up. I stared at her bed for a little while more before deciding to get into it. I slid off the blanket and got under it. It was full of her scent and I felt myself relax. I breathed in her scent and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning and felt instantly better. Not much better but better. I got out of Beca's bed, straightened out the sheets and went to have a shower. I had a long shower, taking my time and washing my hair. I sang a little too and came out feeling hopeful. I did everything slowly today and calmly. It's been 5 days. I finished all the stuff I needed to do and took a seat on the stairs again, ready to sit and watch the door. I sat for 5 minutes before my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket- it was 911. I answered straight away- "Hello?" I said hopefully, "Chloe Beale?" a woman's voice asked, I said yes and she said- "It's officer Morrison. The one who came to talk to you a few days ago. We got a call earlier saying someone spotted her, we don't know for sure but keep an eye out today. Okay?" I smiled for the first time in 4 days and replied- "okay. Thank you." she said that it's no problem, that's their job, before she hang up. I smiled to myself as I put my phone down next to me and resumed watching the door.

I sat there all day, getting up to stretch my legs, eat something or go to the bathroom every one in a while. It was 11 p.m. and I started losing hope again- they said they spotted her, so where is she?!  
I was just about to get up and get into bed when my phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked, "Chloe Beale, it's officer Morrison." the caller said and I sat up straight, waiting for god news- "Yes?" I asked, nervously. "A family came in today, said they gave her a ride 3 days ago. They drove her to a town, she was looking for a bus and she had no phone on her. Do you know anything about this?" she said, "No." I said quickly and waited for her to continue- "Okay, well we just contacted the police in the town they mentioned and they said they are asking around for witnesses. We hope she'll be back soon. And Miss- let us know if anything unusual happens." she tell me, I say "Okay, thank you." and she hangs up.  
I take the same blanket from the first night and go lie on the couch. I fell asleep in minutes.

B-

I finally got back! I walked toward my house when I saw a newspaper flying around, I picked it up and my picture was on the front page. People are looking for me. I knew I couldn't go home now, so I turned and walked the other way. To the police station.  
I got to it and walked in slowly. I got to the secretary and cleared my throat. She looked up and her eyes grew bigger when she saw me. "Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell." I say quietly. She holds up her finger, picks up the phone, presses a button and says into the speaker- "She's here." she puts the phone own immediately and watches me as I wait. Less than half a minute later a woman comes rushing into the room and she spots me right away. She walks toward me and holds out her hand- "Hello Miss Mitchell. I'm officer Morrison. I've been in charge of your case. If you would follow me please." she says as I shake her hand she she pulls me up. I nod and follow her to where she came from. She opens a door to a closed room, an investigation room, and gestures for me to sit down. I sit down and before she can have the chance to say something I say- "Please don't call Chloe. I want to be the one to tell her. I don't want her to hear it from someone else. Okay?" she looks slightly taken aback but she nods and tells me to wait a minute. She comes back a minute later and says "I just told them not to call Chloe. But just know that she is very worried. You've been gone for 5 days with no answer." I nod and look down at the floor. "Alright, miss Mitchell, tell me what happened." I looked up swallowed hard and dove into the story- "So I left work at the usual time and got to the parking lot, but my car was gone. I was about to take out my phone when I realized it wasn't in my bag or in my pocket. I walked back up to see if I left it in my office but the place was already closed, I had no way to go in. So I figured I'd walk home, I would just follow the car route and it might take me awhile but I can start and maybe get on a bus or get a ride. So I started walking and a minute later a car stopped next to me and asked me where I was going. There were 2 guys in the car, they looked nice. I said I was headed home and they offered me a ride. I didn't think, I just got in. But when I got into the back there was a third guy, he tied up my arms and legs, put a blindfold on me and covered my mouth up. I tried screaming but nothing came out. All I could hear was laughing and the car driving. I was trapped. We drove for what felt like hours! I lost track of time, of where I was, of everything. Suddenly the car stopped and the door next to me opened, I felt hands on my back and then I was pushed out of the car. I fell onto the road and heard more laughing, then I heard tires screeching and everything went quiet. I was tied up and blindfolded in the middle of nowhere with nothing but my clothes. I managed to sit up and, after a few hours, I got my hands free of the ropes. They were bleeding but I ignored it and undid my blindfold, the ropes and the mouth cover. It was the middle of the night and I was in the middle of nowhere. I had nothing. I stayed there all night until the sun came up. I looked around decided to just walk and see where I get to. I walked for about an hour before a car passed and stopped next to me. I asked them if there's a town nearby, they said there is and they would be glad to give my a ride. They had 2 little kids in the back seat and it was a mother and father, so I agreed. I didn't say a word the whole drive. They dropped me off at a small town and I thanked them. I found a bus stop that had a bus that would take me close to home but I had no money. I stayed there for 3 days, barely getting enough money to get a bus home. All the blood dried up and hardened around my arms. This morning I got on the bus and it drove, for hours. It arrived 2 hours ago and I've been walking since then." I take a deep breath and she watches me closely. After a minute of her looking at me and thinking she says- "Okay. I'm going to take you home now so you can clean up, sleep and so Chloe won't worry. I will contact Chloe tomorrow morning and ask her to bring you back here so you can tell your story again and identify the kidnappers. Alright?" she asks slowly, I nod and say "Alright. Thank you very much." she smiles slightly and gets up, gesturing for me to do the same.

C-

I wake up in the middle of the night and I hear a car outside. I sit up and rub my eyes, I must have imagined it. I start lying back down when I hear a knock at the door. I scramble up and walk slowly to the door, I reach it and look through the peep-hole. All I can see is brown hair so I open the door a creek and peer out. It's Beca. My breath catches as I see her and I open the door all the way, squinting in the dark, I say- "Bec?" she looks up slowly and I see her face. She has dark circles around her eyes, her face looks thinner than usual and she has some scrapes on her cheeks. She looks thinner than usual and she's holding her hands in front of her. They are all red. Before she can say anything I take a step forward and wrap my arms around her, tightening my grip and feeling tears of happiness in my eyes. It takes her a second but then I feel her place her arms around me slightly and I lean my head on her shoulder, hugging her even tighter. She reacts and her grip tightens too. I let out a sigh and feel all the knots in my stomach unfurl. She's home. I let go after a few minutes and lead her inside. She still hasn't said a word. I close the door behind her, lock it and turn on the light in the lounge. The red on her hands is blood and I gasp. She looks up at me, worried, and I say- "Your hands-" she suddenly puts her hands behind her back and hides them. I am about to ask about them again when I stop myself and instead say- "I should call the police. Tell them you're back." she shakes her head quickly and finally talks- "No, don't. I- I already went there. I told them everything." I frown slightly and watch her expression, she's telling the truth. I swallow and stand in front of her, waiting for an explanation. She looks down at her hands, I take a step forward and reach for them. She doesn't flinch when I take her hands and examine them. She has cuts on her wrists and the blood hardened around her hands. I tug her hands and she follows me to the bathroom upstairs. She lets me roll up her sleeves and clean her cuts as she grimaces at the pain and tells me what happened. She tells me about the kidnappers, the walking, the ride to the town, her trying to get money for the bus, her losing her phone and having no way to contact anyone, her sitting on the bus for hours, her walking home and seeing the newspaper, her going to the police station and finally- her coming home. While she tells me the story I clean her cuts and bandage them, I clean the scrapes on her face and help her get ready and go into the shower. I try my best not to look at her for too long when I help her with her shirt and pants. But I do notice her blushing a lot and then distracting herself with the bandages while she continues the story. While she showers I call everyone, including her boss, and let them know she's home safe. I tell her boss she won't be coming in tomorrow but not to worry, she says it's fine and bids me a goodnight. I hear the water stop and then my phone rings- it's 911. "Hello?" I say, afraid to hear what they have to say, "Chloe, it's officer Morrison again. Beca is home, right?" she says, I smile and say "yes, she is. Thank you." I hear some yelling in the background and she says "We need you to bring her in tomorrow so that she can identify her kidnappers and give testimony. Okay?" I frown slightly but agree, she thanks me, tells me what time and hangs up. I hear the bathroom door open and her bedroom door close. I walk upstairs and wash my face. I walk back down, sit down on the couch and a minute later hear her walking down the stairs. She peers through the hallway and sees me on the couch, she comes to me and sits down on the couch. She's about to say something when I hear her stomach gurgle and I suddenly remember she hasn't eaten. I jump up and run to the kitchen. I warm up all that's left of the pasta, I take the rest of the salad and bring some cheese and sauce, I rush back to the lounge and place all the food on the coffee table for her, running back to get some water. I get back with the water and she's already started putting the sauce on the pasta. I smile to myself and place the cup in front of her. The yellow cup. I sit down next to her and watch her eat everything. I take her plate into the kitchen and wash it, I come back with some chocolate and give it to her. She eats it straight away and then puts her hands on her stomach- "Woah. Thanks, Chlo, that was the best meal I have ever had!" I smile widely and she pulls herself up onto the couch, right next to me. She looks at me and I feel myself blush so I look down at her hands and notice that they look much better. Her hand moves and she places it on my bare thigh, I feel my face get hot and I look up at her. Her eyes are so beautiful, and her mouth… I won't even try and describe it, it's just so… perfect. She's looking into my eyes and I can't take it anymore so I pull her in for a hug. She hugs me back tightly and I smile to myself, closing my eyes and breathing in her scent. She smells clean, she smells like my Beca. I took my head off her shoulder and went for a kiss on her cheek. But just as I was an inch away from her cheek she turned her head toward me and our lips met. It was just for a second but it was enough to make my whole body tingle. I backed away from the hug, blushing furiously, and about to mumble a "sorry" when I see she's smiling. The first real smile since she arrived home. Before I can say anything she says- "That was nice. We should do that again sometime." and she gets up and walks toward the stairs, "goodnight!" she says as she turns the corner and heads up the stairs.


End file.
